BadAss
by The Heart Wants
Summary: When the Dursleys abandoned Harry at St. Brutus' at the age of 5, no one could have foreseen how his strange sense of luck would go. Narcissa Black, divorcee of Lucius Malfoy is hired at the school's psychiatrist and takes Harry in. The only problem is she lives in the Eel Marsh House near Crythin Gifford and a journey to Gringotts reveals a few secrets. Son of Lobo!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So, there I was, reading through some Fanfics when I came across a story by Megamatt09 called Ascension in the HP/Justice League section. Intrigued at Harry being the son of Zod, I read it up until the last completed chapter. While the story was great, I was saddened to realize how similar to how I had Demi-Czarnian planned out. So, I felt compelled to sit back and take stock of my plans and rework my story.

I will be leaving up Demi-Czarnian but I won't be working on it in favor for this story.

So behold Demi-Czarnian 2.0:

* * *

_**BADASS**_

_**Prologue**_

_**New Family**_

_**By**_

_**The Heart Wants**_

* * *

Many people could still remember the creepy old building that had once stood at the end Smith's Lane. Wool's Orphanage had seemingly been cursed with a bad run of luck since sometime in the 1920s when several odd occurrences had taken place. Its old grime covered graying stones and respectable bell tower seemed to still loom in the minds of many who had lived nearby.

The old orphanage had burned to ground at the beginning of the seventies killing everyone within. The fire had been so overwhelming in heat that it had even melted many of the stone walls and had incinerated everyone who had been unlucky enough to be trapped inside. The city of London though had decided to build a new structure over top of the ruins hoping it would cheer the place up a bit.

A school for criminal boys had been erected with the hopes that they would learn their lessons inside and become productive members of society and help clean up the surrounding neighborhood. However, none of them had really expected what would soon rise up to be even more disturbing that what had stood before.

St. Brutus' Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys was a fierce fortress like prison compound that had come to dominate the neighborhood. Over the next ten years more and more measures were put up to keep the disturbed youths inside. Layered walls of stone and razor wire encircled the menacing structure with four guard towers rising to stand in the four corners of the property. The windows were barred and the gates chained shut to keep the boys in.

That was when He had arrived, a boy so utterly odd in appearance that some of the older boys had immediately tried to bully the five year old who should have been starting primary. His gray skin seemed to blend him into the shadows and the black patches of skin around his emerald green eyes seemed to make them glow. His black unruly hair had positively refused to accept being shaved down and one of the female prison guards had put his unmanageable hair into dreadlocks after a while as joke about keeping his hair tamed.

Despite his alien appearance, Harry James Potter was a quick study in the classroom and absorbed what knowledge he could get his hands on during his first year. When the summer came and it was time for him to return him, the staff got a nasty shock to find his relatives, the Dursleys had moved. Unsure of what to do really, they had taken him back to the prison resembling school and attempted to find a relative who would be willing to take him home.

Harry had been surprisingly uncaring about his relatives abandonment stating that the Dursleys 'didn't want a freak in their home' anyway. As the staff tried to find him a place to go, Harry was allowed to wander the premises as he hadn't been allowed to during the school year for fear of the older students. Not so much what they would do to Harry but what Harry would do to them.

The first batch of boys who had tried to bully the young kid had been found unconscious in the middle of the hall minutes after they had cornered the boy. Strange bruises on their chests, jaws and legs had revealed them having had their asses handed to them by a boy just beginning his first classes. Other strange incidents had begun to happen, reminding the old Headmaster of his years at Wool's Orphanage just before Tom Riddle had been taken to a different school.

Boys would find themselves suddenly wearing dresses, or with multi colored hair if they managed to get on Harry's bad side. A particular bad day for Harry had resulted in a complete system shut down of their electronics. The lights refused to come on and the backup generator refused to start up again until a repairman had come to fix everything.

And so, Harry was left to wander St. Brutus' and stumbled upon the weight room many of the older teens used…

* * *

Narcissa Black walked toward her new office at St. Brutus' after having taken up the position of psychiatrist. After Hogwarts she had married Lucius Malfoy as was expected of her by her pureblood family. Of course, the knowledge that she was there only to cover up for Lucius' incestuous affair with his sister Abradeen had been a hard pill to swallow. The fact she was forced to pretend to be Draco's biological mother in public had been nauseating to her.

After her parent's deaths and Bellatrix had been put into Azkaban though, she had the marriage annulled since it had never been consummated. With piles of hush up gold from the Malfoy family and her own heritance from her parents, she had decided to try muggle University and had found herself drawn to the study of the mind. To say it was stunning how far behind muggles her people had actually fallen was rather astounding.

Her thoughts about her life though were shattered by a strange metallic clanging coming from one of the side rooms on the main floor. Deciding to investigate she stepped up to the dual heavy iron doors and peeked through the barred windows. A boy with gray skin was inside lifting a bar with round weights on it. The two toned haired woman wracked her brain trying to remember what that particular set of weights was called but found herself coming up blank. What she did know was that the boy was far too small to be lifting what he was.

"Ah, I see you've found our recent predicament," an aged voice said from behind her. Turning she saw the Headmaster of St. Brutus', Lionel Wicked, looking just slightly past her and through the window. "A truly sad case, he'll probably wind up like most in his predicament. His parents are dead and his relatives abandoned him to us and moved away. He'll follow whoever molds him first and in here decent role models are hard to come by."

"What's his name," Narcissa asked curiously as the assumingly scrawny boy continued to lift what had to be several times his own weight. Sure she hadn't been Draco's mother, but she admitted she missed the pattering of little feet and this boy appeared to be around her ex-husband's son's age. Maybe she could get him to open up to her and keep him from prison.

The old man smiled at the young woman and felt a surge of pride that maybe he had just hired the best person for the job after all. "His name is Harry James Potter," he answered. His smile became a frown as he watched Miss. Black's face pale to an almost marble white. "The boy is strange though, like a few of those guy's you hear about over in the States. Incredibly strong, fast, agile, he soaks up information like a sponge and can somehow sort out every electronic in the building when he's mad."

"He's also a Black," Narcissa said feeling her old pureblood stance returning as her shoulders shifted and her chin lifted slightly. "His grandmother was my great aunt," she explained as she envisioned the family tapestry that had hung in the sitting room in her family home while growing up. "Dorea Black married Charlus Potter and had one son," she recited as if she was reading the gold inlaid words at that very moment. "James Potter married Lily Evans and had only one son himself."

"So he does have family," Lionel said with his smile returning, remembering the names from Harry's file. "We were afraid we'd have to keep him here year around. Do you think anyone in your family would be willing to take him in?"

Narcissa's mind whirled as she thought of who was left. Sirius and Bella were in prison for life, and Andromeda had been banished but had a child of her own if she remembered the announcement letter she had gotten right, she had had a girl. She didn't think she could ask her older sister to take in another child. "Please, allow me to talk to him," she said finally coming to a decision. "I'll see if he wouldn't like to come home with me."

Watching her new employer nod in consent, Narcissa slipped inside the weight room where the clanging was almost deafeningly loud. Once inside she spotted one of the school's nurses sitting a chair against the same wall the door was located taking notes. Deciding to wait until Harry was done with his exercise she approached the nurse. "Hello, I'm Narcissa Black."

"Amanda Maxwell," the woman said without taking her eyes off the boy, or more important the muscles in his arms and chest. "It's amazing, the amount of weight he's lifting is visibly ripping his muscles to shreds," she said mostly to herself as she scribbled down notes on a yellow pad. "But they appear to be growing back just as quickly many times stronger than before. Exercise like this would cripple a normal boy but Harry just seems to push through it."

Narcissa looked at the boy who was her second cousin in surprise. Was it some strange form of accidental magic that was knitting the boy's muscles back together or something else? In fact the boy looked nothing like her mother's cousin, James. Might it have been possible that Lily had had an affair with one of America's supposed super heroes or was it something natural like her niece's metamorphmagus abilities?

"Do you think there is an explanation for what he is doing," she asked nervously, hoping the boy was shattering the Statute of Secrecy right in front of her. She didn't want to have to start obliviating on her first day at her new job.

"A regeneration ability is not unheard of in circles that study the super beings," Amanda said with a shrug. "As a matter of fact Superman from Metropolis has been shown to have scratches and bruises repaired in seconds from exposure to Earth's yellow sun's radiation. While we don't know much about how Superman's genetic structure is put together, it is possible that he gained his immense strength doing similar exercises, but I doubt it. My hypothesis is that his strength, along with all his other powers, is tied to the sun's radiation."

Narciss released a silent sigh of relief as she allowed her hand to relax from where it had been reaching for her wand. Taking a deep breath she decided she would have to interrupt Amanda's note taking as she walked toward the youth who was laid out on his back without a shirt on. As she neared him she realized that everything they had been told about the Boy-Who-Lived was wrong. There were no glasses, no lightning shaped scar, just the strange skin and markings around his eyes. Perhaps it was a side effect of surviving the killing curse? "Hello Harry, I'm Dr. Narcissa Black," she introduced herself once she felt she was close enough.

The weights stopped moving when she had begun talking and the boy turned to her, his dreadlocks sliding across the sweat covered bench he was laying on. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, though you already know that because you said my name," he said with a blush before he pushed the weights onto the rack and sat up. "It's nice to meet you Dr. Black. Are you here to run tests on me like Nurse Maxwell?"

"Not at all," Narcissa said with a kind smile as she picked up a nearby towel and tossed it to the boy. "I actually only started today and was on my way to my office when I heard the weights and decided to peek in. You have no idea how surprised I was to learn that my second cousin was spending his summer in a center for incurably criminal boys," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"We're related," the boy asked as his intense green eyes blinked. "You don't look anything like Petunia," he said, leaving off the honorary title of aunt sense the woman had abandoned him. "You're probably from my dad's side of the family," he deduced. Reaching toward the ground he lifted a bottle of water that Narcissa hadn't even noticed and took a large swig. "So, do you need help moving your stuff to your office?"

"No thank you Harry," she said with a smile. "I was wondering though if you would like to get out of here for the remainder of the summer. I happen to have a house my parents left me and it's quite boring on my own. I wouldn't mind having someone to share the space with, especially for a cute little member of my family like you."

"Really," Harry asked excitedly before he leaped to his feet and threw his arms around her. It would be the first time Narcissa felt the strength behind a Harry Hug as she would come to call them. She was confident that her cousin could arm wrestle a giant and win if he wanted.

"Come along Harry, I can see my new office while you pack your things then we can get you moved in and get you some dinner," she said with a genuine smile.

* * *

With his little backpack filled with what clothes he had, Harry waited for Narcissa, or Cissy as she asked him to call her to finish filling out the paperwork to take him home. Finally she emerged from Mr. Wicked's office and took him by the hand, something that made him blush since Petunia had only ever grabbed his sleeve, and together they walked out of St. Brutus' and beyond the gates. "Just around here now Harry," Cissy said as she lead her cousin into an alley way.

"Now, hold on tight, you might end up feeling a bit queasy if this is your first time," she said as she glanced back and forth to make sure no one was looking. Suspicious of her behavior the young boy was about to let go when his world suddenly went dark. It felt as though he was being sucked through a tube before he was spit out on the other side. "That was apparition," the blond woman explained. "I suppose there is quite a bit a have to explain to you," she said biting her lip in annoyance.

Harry though was busy looking around in shock. London was gone, long gone, and he was now standing at the head of a washed out dirt road and looking up at the gates of a very old looking house on the top of a hill that looked more like an island with all the water around them. "Welcome to Eel Marsh," Cissy said with a smile as she walked toward the gates and simply passed through them as if they were smoke.

Caution still gripping him, Harry followed and found himself passing through the iron gates as easily as she did. "Only a person with Black blood in their veins could do that," she explained to the boy. Glancing around he could see trees rising up all around them with what appeared to be tombstones spread out across the grounds. "I need to explain some things once we get inside," Cissy said as she started up the hill. "Please don't lag Harry, this place can be dangerous."

As they neared the rather eerie looking mansion the green doors leading inside split open revealing a creature that came up to Harry's chest. It had batwing like ears and tennis ball sized green eyes that stared at Harry in wonder. A tiny butler's suit covered him from neck to ankles and his bare feet padded along the ground as he hopped from one to the other. "Mistress has brought company," the house elf squeaked in terror. "The House Lady will be most upset."

"Leave Jennet to me," Narcissa said as she stepped into the house. "Dobby, meet Harry Potter, he'll be living with us from now on. Harry this is Dobby." The small creature gave a squeal of excitement before it leaped at a startled Harry and wrapped his arms around the boy's leg causing him to fall over. "You'll have to forgive Dobby, Harry, he's a big fan," the woman said with a teasing grin.

"A fan?" Harry looked at her in confusion. "Why in the world would someone be a fan of mine?"

Cissy's face contorted a bit at the question. How could the boy not know about his past? Narrowing her dark eyes she vowed to murder the Dursleys the first chance she got. "Come inside Harry," she said as she waved her hand. "Dobby please release him," she said as the boy was dragging the leg the elf was attached to. "Please bring up a couple of butterbeers, I feel this will be a long talk. Now Harry, what do you know about Magic," she asked as she led him into the drawing room.

* * *

That night Harry had a hard time falling asleep. It wasn't so much the news that magic existed, or his parents sacrifice and subsequent murders that kept him awake. It was the strange woman who sat on the edge of his bed, dressed in a long flowing black gown with a black veil over her face. She kept picking at his dreadlocks and humming nursery rhymes under her breath. It was very distracting and he idly wondered if this was the Jennet that Cissy had been talking about when they had arrived.

* * *

It was the next day that Harry found hard to relax as he was sitting in the drawing room where he had learned about magic and his parents. Cissy was at St. Brutus' getting her office in order and he was stuck in a house with an excited house elf and more ghosts than he knew what to do with. Jennet, yes he had learned who she was from Cissy, had apparently gone on a killing spree after her own child had died and she had committed suicide and had taken the nearby towns children as revenge.

Watching the television he ignored the sounds of toys playing up in the nursery and tried to focus on the news. He had never had toys thanks to the Dursleys and felt no need to play with the spirits of deceased children. Kicking his feet up on the coffee table he watched the news footage from the recent invasion brought on by some so called god, Darkseid and the resulting battles with the Justice League.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the strange woman in black watching him. She was always there, just within the corner of his eyes as if afraid to let him out of her sight. He had already tried going outside to explore the marsh but the door had refused to budge. He had checked it to make sure it wasn't locked and it wasn't. He could only assume the ghost didn't want him out there.

Exploring the house had been fun. The old mansion had been renovated by Narcissa to better fit in with both the muggle and magical world. A dish on top of the roof provided the channels for the television and underground wiring had been set up to provide electricity. Still Narcissa had explained the fireplace and the ability to Floo travel, telling him to only go to Tonks Tower in case of an emergency. It also seemed that Dobby and the ghost of Jennet were in charge as his minders while Cissy was gone.

"The world gets weirder and weirder," Harry muttered as he sipped his butterbeer.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, there we have it, the first chapter of my new HP/DC/WiB crossover. Harry/DC is mostly a summer thing for a while, Harry/WiB is much more Hogwarts years. Oh yes, I have plans. ^-^ Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Wow, you guys demanded chapter 2 in a way I've never seen before with any of my stories! So who am I to argue? So, here is it is, no waiting, no big wordy notes, just chapter 2!

* * *

_**BADASS**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Doing the Impossible**_

_**By**_

_**The Heart Wants**_

* * *

Storm clouds curled and roared over head as they cast down bolts of blazing light into the frothing sea below. Amidst the frothing salty waves a tower abruptly jutted up into the sky. Its stone walls were burned and scorched black from consistent strikes of lightning and had long since polished smooth by the constant ocean spray. The imposing structure was known as Azkaban Prison, the unholy breeding ground for the soul sucking Dementors and home to Wizarding Britain's most violent criminals.

Harry James Potter, who hoped to soon be Harry James Black, stood with his arms crossed inside the cobweb covered receiving area. It had been two years since the summer he had met Cissy and he had changed quite a bit. The seven year old was huge, already having broke five foot three inches at the beginning of the summer, and his arms were gradually increasing in size. Cissy said that while before he would have made a decent seeker for the Hogwarts Quidditch teams, now he would have to settle for the role of beater.

His dreadlocks had grown down beyond his shoulders and he had to use a special potion to keep them clean and uniform. He was dressed in an old brown captain's coat he had found in the attic of Lee Marsh with gold thread inlaid into the collar and black fingerless gloves that disappeared into the sleeves. A pair of brown chaps went over his black jeans and his leather black boots were pulled up to his knees. Though most wizards didn't know what it was, he did have an old single shot pistol tucked into the waistband of his pants.

Beside him, as elegant as always was his guardian Narcissa Black. Her hair once more back to its natural black color, it was braided over her left shoulder. Her dress was black and sleeveless with green highlights across the chest, waist and hem, though it was mostly covered up by a thick deep green cloak to ward off the freezing temperatures of the prison. A pair of black high heels were fitted on her feet and clicked as she paced the breath of the room, avoiding the cobwebs, as they waited for the guard who would guide them to the prisoner.

"So, let me get this straight," Harry said, showing off his canine like teeth as he spoke. "Sirius Black is my godfather and is still my legal guardian in the wizarding world. But he should have been stripped of his title by magic itself because he killed a bunch of people? Wouldn't that mean that he most probably didn't kill anyone?"

Cissy looked at the boy she thought more of as her son than she had ever seen Draco Malfoy. "Correct," she said with a nod. She wasn't surprised Harry had pieced that together as quickly as he had, the boy was Ravenclaw material for sure when it came to using his brains, even if he mostly just used it to fix up dirt bikes that he bought for cheap from the village near their home. She was afraid he would waste his mind and wizarding schooling to become a muggle mechanic.

There had been quite a few interesting things come to light when Narcissa had applied to adopt Harry such as Sirius Black still being his legal guardian. In fact, after having approached Madam Amelia Bones about arranging a trip to Azkaban for Sirius' blessing to adopt the Boy-Who-Lived, they had found no trace of a trial at all. It had seemed that Crouch had used his power as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the time to through the heir of the House of Black into prison on the word of Cornelius Fudge alone.

Now there was going to be a large investigation into the entire affair. Cissy knew that Amelia would do everything she could as long as that toad of a woman Umbridge didn't try and get in the way. She seriously was beginning to think the pink toad had been dropped on her head at birth. Who truly thought that mud… muggleborns were stealing magic from wizards and witches to create squibs.

The screech of the door opening caused them to look up at a trembling pale man who was looking at the two with wide eyes. "Narcissa Black and Harry Potter," he asked in a whisper and looked over his shoulder as though fearing something coming up behind him. "I'll lead you to the prisoner now if you'll follow me."

After a series of doors and Cissy having to turn over her wand to another terrified looking wizard the two were shown into the tower proper. The corridors were dark and freezing despite the burning torches lining the walls. The cells lining the walls were pitch-black and from the shadows the two visitors were greeted to the maddened mutterings of the prisoners within.

'_Not Harry!'_

The boy looked around at the sudden shout, wondering who inside the prison would know who he was on-sight alone. He couldn't see anyone beyond the shadows but as they passed an off shooting corridor he thought he caught the flicker of a coat disappearing around a corner. "Hey, did you hear," he started to say but was silenced by the guard's hand clamping over his mouth.

"Don't speak Mr. Potter," the wizard said in a breathy and shuddering whisper. "They'll hear you if you talk to loud and you don't want to bring their attention down on you."

Pissed that someone would actually cover his mouth Harry went to bite the offending appendage but the guard was far too used to the prisoners and snapped his hand away. Nodding his head further in, the trio descended into the bowels of the prison and to the High Security level deep beneath the ocean's surface.

The door to this area of the prison was a massive vault like structure where the wizard guard had to take his wand and insert it into a particular hole in the wall to have it open. A wave of shrieks and screams washed over them as the door swung open. Ice crept out the opening and a biting cold gripped them as they stepped forward. "Sirius Black is this way," the guard said as he maneuvered them deeper inside. "As is Bellatrix Lestrange," the balding pale man said with a glance toward Narcissa.

"I have no reason to talk to my sister," Cissy whispered back with a hint of steel in her voice. "We are merely hear to see Sirius and leave," she continued with an anxious glance to the boy she hoped to soon be her son.

'_Please not Harry! I'll do anything! Anything!'_

The boy though kept glancing behind him as though he thought someone was following him. He could swear he heard a woman screaming louder than any of the inmates but where the hell was she? "Gods above," a panicked whisper from the guard had him jerking back around. Two figures were drawing near them bathed in shadows and black robes that did nothing to conceal their eyeless gaze and gaping mouths. Their flesh seemed to be rotting from their bones as they approached intent on reaching what they perceived to be new prisoners. "Get back, they're guests, not prisoners," the guard said as bravely as he could muster and he pointed his shaking wand toward the Azkaban guards.

The creature on the left merely batted the wand away as it approached them and grabbed the guard by the throat and lifted him from the ground.

'_Move aside girl. I will not make the offer again.'_

That was when Harry noticed the trembling and terrified look in Narcissa's eye as she began to back away, her fingers clawing at his coat. His green eyes looked back and forth from the woman he desired to be his mother and the undead things that were focusing on the guard. "Dementors," he said realizing that these were the guards that Narcissa had warned him about before they had taken their portkey to the prison.

Dementors sucked all the happiness out of a person and left them with dread as they forced them to relive the worst moments of their lives. That was the warning he had gotten. Then it clicked, the screaming woman and the new slimy voice telling her to move. These monstrosities were making him relive his mother's murder.

Green eyes narrowed dangerously before Harry stepped out of his guardian's reach and grabbed the closest black robe. The creatures head whirled around toward the boy before his other hand came up to grasp its rotting throat. Harry spun toward the wall and slammed the dementor against it with enough force to push some of the bricks from their alignment. The dementor gave off a wail before it was thrown bodily to the floor.

Quite literally beyond reason in his anger the raven haired boy stomped down on the soul sucker's spine and grinned wolfishly as he both heard and felt it snap under his heel. Raising his foot again he brought it down on the dementor's skull shattering it and stomping clean through its moldy green brain. His head turned toward the other dementor that had dropped its easy prey as its sibling fell to the young boy. "I don't like things in my head," the boy growled as he began to advance on the second of the two.

Surprised by its brother's demise the new Dementor hovered for a moment before it swooped in on the boy in an attempt to administer the Kiss. Its progress was halted though by the kid's black glove clamping around its mouth. "Do you even realize what you are dealing with," the boy snarled before he began to squeeze. The creature's hands flew to the child's wrists in an attempt to pry away the hand as pain registered in its mind just moments before its skull was caved in. "See," he said as he turned toward the guard and proceeded to wipe his glove off on the man's uniform, "you just have to have a firm hand with your subordinates."

"Harry James Black don't you ever do that again," Narcissa said in a mix of fury and relief as she launched herself toward the seven year old boy and pulled him into a hug. "Gods, what would I have done if they had given you the kiss," she cried, literally, into the boy's hair as she held him close.

"He just… but that's…" the guard said in shock as he stared from the hugging visitors to the two dead dementors on the ground. Ron Jenkins had seen many things in his time as an auror but no one had ever killed a dementor before, let alone two of them. Could the rumors about Harry Potter be true? It was common knowledge that he had survived the Killing Curse at the age of one but could it really have been because of his sheer magical power? "Um… right… yeah… Sirius Black is just down there," he finally managed to squeak out and pointed toward a door that served as a dead end at the end of the hall.

That day had led Harry James Potter to become Harry James Black, son of Narcissa Black. He had also been interested in his meeting with Sirius Black, the man had been surprisingly normal and sane compared to his fellow inmates. Of course, Harry had been interested in where he had gotten his tattoos as Sirius' body was covered in them. That line of questioning had been shot down by Cissy who had told him that he couldn't have any until he graduated Hogwarts.

In the following months Sirius Black had gotten his trial and been found not guilty after being heavily interrogated under the effects of truth serum. During the investigation into the miscarriage of justice, Bartimus Crouch had been found living with his son Crouch Jr., who was supposed to have died in Azkaban, under the imperious curse. Now father and son shared adjacent cells in the wizard prison.

Fudge's popularity had been shattered by his great capture of Sirius Black having been proved to have led an innocent man into prison. The next election he had been thoroughly toppled by Harry's aunt, Andromeda Tonks, who both Harry and Sirius had put their endorsement behind. Of course that had led to Harry meeting Albus Dumbledore who seemed to have just realized that Harry Potter was now Harry Black and not living with the Dursleys.

A gong sounded throughout Lee Marsh before Dobby opened the door to reveal Albus Dumbledore on the step. Harry was again sitting at the couch, now at age eight, watching television and slinging back a bottle of Coke like a beer. His eyes were focused on a story from Metropolis where Superman, or as Harry called him Big Blue, was fighting a man with ash skin and dressed like a biker. 'Looks like Mum and Sirius were right, I'm not a Potter,' he thought as he laid eyes on the imposing figure of Lobo.

The click of high heels had Harry turning his head to see over the back of the couch. His mom wouldn't be home for several more hours from going over the latest files of his fellow classmates. Seeing a man with a long white beard and hair dressed in mauve robes was not something he had expected. "Hey, what are you doing in my house? How did you get passed Dobby," he demanded as the figure of a woman appeared behind Albus quite threateningly. "Don't worry Jennet, I got this," he said to the ghost who had seemingly attached itself to him.

"Harry my boy," the Headmaster of Hogwarts said with a kind smile as he walked around the side of the couch. His smile faltered though when he noticed a sawed off shotgun in the boy's lap aimed directly at his chest. "I see you are quite prepared for an intruder Harry but trust me, I mean you no harm."

Green eyes narrowed from a field of black as Harry snorted. "Says the man who just strolled into a house where an eight year old is home alone," he said. "Winky," he called out, and soon the Crouch's former elf appeared next to the couch. "Go inform Mum and Aunt Andi that we have an intruder," he directed to the elf.

"Tell them that it is Albus Dumbledore," the old man said with a kind smile to the small creature. With a suspicious nod the small elf girl popped out of the house. "Now then Harry, I know it must be inconvenient to put up with an old man suddenly dropping in on you, but I wish to discuss your placement with your adoptive mother. I wish to know how you came to be in a house with Narcissa Black when I last recalled you living with the Dursleys."

"Look, Dumbledoof, I don't know you," Harry said as he kept his gun trained on the wizard and his finger on the trigger. "I damn sure owe you no explanation about anything," he continued. "Just know me and them fragwits separated happily at St. Brutus' three years ago and leave it at that," he grumbled and turned back to the television. The story from Metropolis was gone, replaced with a story from Gotham about some mad clown.

"Ah, America," Albus said as he turned his attention to the screen, hiding his amazement of seeing one in a Black's house. "An interesting fact about America, Harry, is that there is no Magical Government in the states. As a matter of fact they don't even answer to the International Confederation of Wizards, not that it would matter with so many muggles having developed specialized powers over the last few years."

"Not all of them are muggles as you think of them," Andromeda Tonks' voice sounded as she walked up behind the couch with a touch of fire smoldering in her brown eyes. "That Superman fellow is actually an alien of some sort and gains his powers from our sun. That lovely reporter, Lois Lane goes on about it in her columns. Now if you would kindly explain what you are doing in my sister's house when she isn't home."

"I would like to know that as well," Narcissa said as she walked through the doorway leading to the 'Floo Room' as Harry called it. "It isn't everyday that my son's personal elf comes to me and tells me that Albus Dumbledore has managed to waltz his way inside. Where is Dobby and what have you done to him?"

The twinkle in Albus' eyes vanished for a moment and he sighed. "I'm afraid my need to speak with Mr. Po… Mr. Black was quite severe and I was forced to stun the excitable elf at the door to gain entrance. He is quite protective of your home," he said with a smile as though two Black women weren't glaring at him and a young boy wasn't pointing a firearm at his chest. "I was merely curious as to how young Harry came to be under your guardianship Narcissa."

"As my son probably already told you, it isn't any of your business Albus," Narcissa said as her glare grew more intense. "However, since I know you better than he does, I will not be able to rid my home of you until you are informed. I'll go wake Dobby and have us some tea prepared, I believe this will be quite a long conversation."

"While we are here," Andromeda spoke before her sister could leave the room. "I believe I have a few knuts to put to a topic my daughter Nymphadora has brought up over the years. You're pet Death Eater at Hogwarts seems to be off his leash," she said with a furious look in her eye. "I believe the tear stained letter I received from her informed me of how he told her that the only career she'd have after Hogwarts was that of a, and I quote 'muggle stripper or a whore down Knockturn Alley' because of her powers."

Albus Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle again. Perhaps he would have to look at the complaints he received about Severus more closely. He had always chalked them up to the staff's knowledge of his former allegiance and the prejudice that most of the houses had against Slytherin. However his day got impossibly harder when Harry next spoke.

"Oh, Mum, I think I saw my real dad on television. You know the one Sirius told us about? He was fighting the Big Blue Boyscout over in Metropolis. Turns out his name's Lobo!" If that news hadn't been so surprising for the poor old man he might have noticed the shiny green ring on the boy's right middle finger. It was an interesting ring that seemed to have its own strange green glow and had found the boy who now sported it just days after his trip to Azkaban.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Still not giving away the pairing and no its not Harry/Galatea or Power Girl as she'll be called in this story, because calling her that was just goofy on the part of the DCAU.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Sorry about the wait, real life is a killer sometimes. I thought maybe this chapter we'll branch out a bit and see what life is like outside of Britain in this world I created. And boy, do I dig into some DC WTFness. But, I'm not quite done yet, and the world will be a strange realm for those who hug canon like a life line.

* * *

**_BADASS_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Gotham and Beyond_**

**_By_**

**_The Heart Wants_**

* * *

The world beyond the hidden boundaries of Britain's wizarding world was a vast and strange reality. Beings with powers well beyond those of most humans fought both to uphold order and to allow chaos to reign. However, the world wasn't bright and shiny like most had hoped it would have been, but rather broken and crumbling.

Off the coast of Greece, hidden in the Mediterranean Sea, was the island home of the Amazon women. A powerful warrior people they praised the ancient goddesses of Greece who had granted them life once more, it was a civilization were the strongest woman ruled and for millennia that woman had been Hippolyta. Now though, the raven haired beauty's head was impaled upon a spear, a look of confused horror on her face, outside her daughter's throne room.

Diana of Themyscira sat beside a fountain masterfully worked to allow Athena's image to appear to glow above the water. Her sword lay across her lap as she worked a whet stone across its edge, keeping it sharp. A heavy molded breastplate ran from her collarbone and extended to the side over her waist. Pauldrons extended above her shoulders while chainmail extended down her well toned arms to her wrists. A similar set of mail covered her long shapely legs and disappeared into her iron boots. A golden 'W' stood out upon a background of red that covered the top half of her chest plate.

Her long black hair spun in a breeze that swept over the island and her blue eyes narrowed at a speck of blood that seemed to stain her otherwise gleaming sword. Beside her sat the jeweled crown of Queen Mera, the upstart Atlantian queen who had tried to assassinate her. The redheaded Atlantian's head adorned a spear next to her mother. The Amazon's only needed one Queen and her mother had not been strong enough, but now Diana was strong enough to lead her people.

Deciding to give it a rest, she stood, placing Mera's crown upon her head, and marched from the Queen's chamber in the royal palace and didn't bare a glance at Mera or Hippolyta's heads as she made her way to the steps to the palace. Outside, the Amazons were busy fighting and testing the new weapons they had claimed after their victory over Atlantis. Amphibias tanks rolled over the small hills that dotted the island flanked by minotaur and Cerberus dogs. While many women had passed over the bizarre energy projecting rifles the aquatic army had used to attack their home, a few stood in the archery range taking shots at the straw targets at the far end.

Diana did stop several feet from her former lover and betrayer, Orin Atlan-son, known to many 'heroes' as Arthur Curry and to the world as Aquaman. Bound in chains created by Hephaestus himself, the former ruler of Atlantis was now held indefinitely by the woman known as Wonder Woman. "Look Orin, look at my army, the army that besieged your city and killed every man and son that dared reveal themselves. Now, we shall march onward, we shall take Man's World as our own and put our Sisters back in control where they belong."

Arthur turned his glare on the woman he could have once admitted his love for. Now only a seething loathing could be found in the depths of his eyes. It was only after releasing a wad of spit parched his already considerably dry mouth that he decided to speak. "You're a real bitch, Diana, did you know that," he asked in a croaking voice. "The men of my city might have died, but the women will rise up. They will avenge their husbands and children that you felt needed to be slaughtered like cattle."

A sharp kick to the ribs silenced the former king though and he would have collapsed if not for the chain belted around his neck and strung up to the top of the high arch that led to Wonder Woman's palace. "You speak too much, dog," the raven haired woman sneered down at the blond man. "As it is, my power is rivaled by none upon this planet. Even Superman's strength wanes, though he doesn't know it yet. It is a great advantage having the Gods on my side, as Poseidon led us to your destruction so Apollo shall do to Superman."

Deciding to leave her prisoner to the sun's rays, she walked on ignoring what little barb he decided to spit at her back. Making her way down the sun bleached cobblestones she could see where the sand met the ocean and where a small portion of her people had gathered to make clay effigies to be brought to life by Olympus' many hands. After all, the Amazons were composed of the resurrected souls of women who had been killed by men, and many still held a deep hatred for the 'dominant' gender and Hera only knew how many women had been pointlessly killed since time began.

Standing upon the ridge of a nearby hill stood a woman who caught Diana's attention. A cloak made from peacock plumage was draped over her shoulders and fell open in front of her nude body as it extended toward the ground. Her red hair was pulled back into braided loops upon the back of her head as her eerie green eyes watched the women below work. "Hello, Diana. I can see you have been quite busy since last we spoke," the woman said as the Amazon queen fell to one knee in the woman's presence.

"Lady Hera, I am humbled by your presence," she said reverently before a soft hand touched her chin and lifted it to look upon the goddess' face. Slowly rising as the hand silently instructed she soon stood before her god with all the might of a queen. "Our preparation to take Man's World is nearly complete; we only need to decide the when and where to strike."

Hera smiled at her follower's words and turned to look once more at the clay figures that seemed to simmer before becoming flesh and blood. "I know where and when," Hera said with a smirk that did not fit her beautiful tanned face.

* * *

Harry Black looked at his adoptive mother with a blank look as they walked out of Gotham International Airport. They had used an international portkey for their summer vacation in America and had landed in the hidden magical terminal in the airport. The black haired boy was quite nauseous from the journey, having felt like a fish on a hook being spun around cruelly by some ignorant child. It had taken some doing but he had managed to get his dreadlocks back into the rubber band that kept them pulled back.

The green eyed boy smiled at the crowd of people who moved to avoid him, probably thinking he was some deranged child. He was just happy that none of them noticed his shotgun holstered behind his back and beneath his coat. '_So this is Gotham,' _he thought to himself as he glanced at the skyscrapers that dominated the horizon. '_I wonder if we'll get to see _Them_ while we are in town_.'

"Come along Harry," Narcissa said, resorting to her pureblood heritage way of acting as she walked along the sidewalk outside the airport. Spotting a waiting taxi she and her adoptive son pulled their luggage to the yellow painted car and after a quick word with the driver loaded their stuff into the trunk before climbing in. "The Gotham Plaza Hotel if you please," the aristocratic woman said as she pulled at the elbow length silk gloves that covered her hands.

"Sure can do Ma'am," the taxi driver said as she began to pull into traffic.

"Come on mum, you said there was some sort of secret to coming here and you'd tell me when we got here," Harry asked. The casual observer it would appear that he was like any other whiny nine year old kid, but Harry Black did not whine, nope not once, not ever, and Heaven help who ever said he did.

The black hair woman smirked as her dark eyes glanced toward her son. "Very well, I suppose there is no harm in it now. I have a job interview with the leading psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, Dr. Hugo Strange. If I do manage to get the job, we'll be moving out here to Gotham."

"Are you serious," he demanded, then narrowed his eyes when she opened her mouth with a smile. "Don't even use that stupid joke," he warned. "This place is crazy! There are a ton of nutjobs just lurking around every corner. The Joker, Riddler, Clayface, Bane and Black Mask are just naming a few and they are growing by the day!"

The cabby chuckled as the kid went on. "That's an impressive list of names kid. Can I ask what made you put Clayface at number three there?"

Blinking Harry looked at the front of the cab just as the windshield was bathed in darkness as they slid into an alley. Eyes wide he looked around to make sure they weren't just down some blind alley and might actually have reached the Plaza Hotel. Sadly no such luck seemed to have been on his side. "Easy, the Joker has killed thousands of Gotham's citizens and the Riddler is smarter than ol' mudpie."

As his sentence finished Harry reached out and grabbed Cissy's seat belt and ripped it from the seat. She looked at him in shock, obviously not recognizing what was happening before her son slammed his other hand into the rear window, shattering it. "Go now," he said before giving her a peck on the cheek and throwing her out window, her dress shredding on the broken glass.

The cabby gave a yell that became a roar as his skin turned a mud brown color as he began to swell. The roof of the cab exploded upward as the guy grew to over eight feet in height, and nearly five feet across the shoulder. "So, you think old Clayface is a moron do you," he roared before he raised his right arm, turning his hand into a solidified anvil before bringing down onto the youth, smashing right through the backseat of the cab.

Smirking viciously the grotesque monster turned toward the Lady Black with a leer. "Well lady, looks like you aren't going to be making it to any job interview," he said in a voice that sound like he was gargling gravel. Leaning on the hand that had squashed Harry he looked her up and down taking in the exposed skin showing through her torn dress. His eyes though quickly flew open as his body shuddered for a moment before his arm began to rise against his will.

With a grunting effort pale ash skin reappeared as Harry pushed up on the anvil shaped hand. "You see what I mean mum," he growled out as he shoved back on the arm. "We've been here a whole minute and we're under attack by freaks." Pushing his body up off the paved alley ground he shoved the man of clay away and stood up. "Fraggin' hell, that hurt you culo," he muttered before shaking his head. Blinking he looked back at the woman who had raised him since he was five. "Did I just speak Spanish," he questioned before a column of mud slammed into his side and sent him flying out into traffic.

Narcissa tried to catch her son as he flew past her before crashing into a car and sending it skidding into oncoming traffic. She knew her adoptive child was outrageously strong but still she was terrified that he had died on impact. Climbing to her feet she began to move toward the road before something caused her legs to seize up. Looking back she saw the clay man leering at her with a tendril of brown sludge leading from his body to her legs where it began to creep up her legs.

"Hagen," a feminine voice called out stopping the colossus in its tracks. Turning its body inside out Clayface's face appeared on the back of his head as he glared at the person the voice had come from. Three women stood side by side, one wore a skin tight purple suit with a black corset attached to black thigh high boots. A cowl shaped like a cat covered the top half of her face and her wild black hair spilled out in ringlets over her shoulders and down her back. A whip was wound around her left thigh its handle already gripped in her hand.

Beside the strange cat woman was a red head wearing a skin tight black body suit with green vines and leaves snaking their way around her body. Her intense green eyes were boring into Clayface's yellow orbs as the pavement around her feet cracked open spilling forth a vine that snapped straight up and formed a cone shaped shell around its top. Grabbing the strange plant that simply came loose in her hand, she twirled it in front of her body causing her shoulder length red hair to whip around her ears.

Finally there was a blond woman with her hair in pigtails, the ends tipped in red and black. White clown makeup covered her face except for the eyes which were covered by a domino mask. A red and black bustier supported her ample breasts and matched the bicep length spiked gloves that exposed her fingers. Pants of a similar color variety clung to her legs as she stretched out for a brief moment before lifting a mallet that must have weighed close to a hundred pounds. "Hiya Hagen, been a while," she said in a high pitch squeaky voice.

"Oh, the powerslut girls have found me," Hagen said with a growl before he lashed out at them with his clay arms. Seizing her opportunity Cissy fled from the alley to check on Harry who was still imbedded into the passenger side of the car he had struck.

"Is that his mother," someone asked at random.

"We called an ambulance," another voice rang out, but to Narcissa Black it was all white noise as she knelt down next to her son and began to check for a pulse. The sounds of battle coming from the alley didn't even enter her mind as she grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him out of the wreckage. Rolling him onto his side to check his back for anything she sighed as she watched the cuts and bruises she could see through his tattered coat and shirt begin to fade.

With a growl she reached through one of the holes in his coat and withdrew his shotgun which was not heavily warped from the anvil attack and smashing into a car. Angry and violently frustrated she threw aside the fire arm and reached into her left glove, unsheathing what appeared to be a fragile stick of wood. 'Fuck the Statute,' she thought angrily as she stood and made her way back to the shadowed alley.

She didn't stop and gawk at the acrobatic fight the three other women were putting up against the monster that had pretended to be their cab driver, she didn't waste time with any banter. Her wand aimed true as she released the first spell that came to her. "Crucio!"

The effects were immediate as Hagen stopped his fight with the three women and began to scream in pain. His massive body wrenched from side to his side, his face warping into several others as he lost control of his powers amongst the pain. It had been years since he had nerves but somehow it felt like every last one of them was screaming in agony to his mind. As he collapsed to his knees after what seemed like hours to him, but had only been seconds, he felt the pain leave but it was far too late as he crumbled to the ground unconscious.

"Avada …." Cissy started to release the killing curse but couldn't finish as a black whip shot out at her from outside her tunnel vision on the brown monstrosity and snatched her wand away. Her dark eyes turned to lock with chilling green as the cat woman was looking over her wand with interest. "Give that back," she snarled.

"He's beaten," the woman said with a shrug. "There is no reason to kick him while he's down; especially since you have a child to deal with," she stated before tossing the wand back to the witch. "It's nice, reminds me of Zatanna's. I'm Catwoman, this is Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, we're the Gotham City Sirens."

"I know who you are," Cissy said with a roll of her eyes. "My son has had poster of yours on his wall for the past year. Sometimes I think he'd rather kiss it goodnight rather than me," she said with a shake of her head. "Harry will be fine though, might take a while for the deeper bruises to fade away but," as if to illustrate her point the before mentioned boy staggered into the alley, trying to ignore the people calling to him to lie back down. "Are you alright, Harry?"

The boy nodded before he looked up and caught sight of who his mother had been talking too. "Sweet Frag," he nearly yelled as he tried to rush into the alley and ended up tripping over the crushed rubble that had once been the taxi. "Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn," he mumbled their names before he looked at his mum with a grin, letting the women see some teeth had been knocked out but were growing back in seconds. "Well, I can die happy now," he said with a grin. "But what are we going to do about our clothes," he asked and looked back at his crushed suitcase that was sticking out of what used be the trunk of a car.

"All of our money was in there too," Cissy said with a sigh before kicking at the clay figure on the ground at their feet.

The two saw the three women move into a huddle for a few minutes, seemingly arguing about something, before separating again. "Well, we've voted and if you want, you can stay at my place," Catwoman said with a cheeky grin. "I'll help set you up with some clothes and stuff while you are in town," she said with a shrug. "Also, if you stay with us, we might just have a goodnight kiss for little Harry apiece," she said with a wink at the boy causing his green eyes to go as round as dinner plates before he gave into his injuries and fainted.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So for those of you unfamiliar with the strange twists and turns of DC, the Wonder Woman is from Flashpoint Paradox just before the New 52 came out while the Gotham City Sirens are a blend between their own comic series and the Catwoman: Guardian of Gotham elseworld story. So, I guess you are wondering what happened to Batman, well, he's around, sort of as is Joker it will just not be what you expect.


End file.
